Bloody Sunset
by xXRockxHeartXx
Summary: Super Junior Themed One-Shot Kyuhyun has fallen in love with a girl, and he's convinced that he'll spend the rest of his life with her. He must choose when a mysterious man "visits" him at night; her or a life of regret. Which will he choose? A KyuXOC One Shot. Warning: Contains death


Hey, hey! So I've been working about a little more than a week on this one. I had a friend of mine who is like my twin read bits and pieces of this before I published this. I got it done last night so I just had to edit it today, and here it is! There is a little surprise at the end of this chapter. I hope you guys love it. If you're like me and love to know what Super Junior says in their songs, then you can thank me later. Don't scroll down yet! Read the story first and then read the bottom. I hope you guys love this story even though it contains loss and tragedy.

It's rated T for only certain death and horror situations. There is minor language, but not cuss words. Like I said, rated T for death situations. Review and spread it around if you like it.

Please excuse my Korean, I'm only beginning to learn it. I romanized the Korean word for "Mom" as "Umma" when it's supposed to be "Eomma" but I wrote it that way because it shows the actual pronunciation and it would be confusing seeing "Eo" to non-Koreans/Non-Korean Learners. Other than that, if I wrote a phrase in Korean that doesn't belong to the situation, I'm sorry about that. Please correct me.

Inspiration: So, I was watching Super Junior Mini Dramas one day and I stumbled upon the awesome episode 2 :D. And we all know how amazing that one was...except for one certain piece of it. That piece is where this story was born. For those of you who are lost, you need to look that up afterwards. I'll just continue now. This one comes from Prince's group drama for "Dangerous Friends." I was kind of enjoying watching Kyuhyun being evil and plotting to kill someone (I'm weird, I know). He's so adorable being EvilKyu! Don't act like you don't like it... Anyway, so I thought, why not make another story of killer Maknae Kyu? Instead of having Kyuhyun resenting someone that likes his girlfriend, it's totally different. I made Kyuhyun have a girlfriend already and needs to kill her for reasons that will soon be unfolded and he hates doing it.

* * *

"Kyu~"

I smiled at the puppy dog face of my favorite person in the world. My girlfriend, my love, Ivy Lee. She knew it was my weakness, which is why she's using it now, when she wants something from me. She had a fair skin, slightly tanner than mine, wavy dark brown hair that almost seemed black, and brown eyes. She was a few inches shorter than me, but she was fine with that. She abuses her petite status to act like my sister, Cho Ara. Even though my sister is older than me, she acts like she's the younger sibling.

"Kyu, I want ice cream!" Ivy said in her childish voice, another thing she uses to get what she wants.

"Alright, honey, I'll buy you some because I love you," I said to her.

"Yay~!" she smiled clapping her hands. "I'll go get it."

I gave her some money and watched her prance off to the ice cream stand. I sat at a bench in the park and admired her. What did I do that I deserved such a perfect girlfriend? She acts like a five year old, but she can be her age too. I smiled as I pictured her smile, blush whenever I complimented her. Every time I kissed her, she would look away afterwards because she didn't want me to see her blush. But no matter how many times she does this, I end up chuckling at her cute gestures and she blushes more from embarrassment.

We've been dating for about 8 months now. We've spent every day of our lives together for some period of time, whether it was as short as five meager minutes or as long as an entire day. Then, we would talk on the phone into the late hours of the night until she was tired. I would sing her to sleep over the phone and we would bid each other good night to charge up for the next day. We never grew tired of each other, as each day was different, and brought new surprises and memories.

Ivy came back with one filled cup and two spoons. Her brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She sat down next to me, lodging herself right into my side, hips and ribs and all. I put my arm around her and pulled her closer, if that was even possible. This is how we usually sit next to each other. I haven't been complaining, and neither is she.

"I thought that since I used you money, you should have some too," Ivy said.

"You didn't have to do that, Ivy," I said.

"I insist, Kyu! It wouldn't be fair to you if I just keep using your money without caring about you."

"Ok, honey baby," I agreed. I started to scoop some in my spoon and put it to my mouth.

"No, no, _I _will feed you," she insisted.

I was surprised. She was so lovey-dovey today. Usually, she wouldn't go this far. I wonder why she's acting like this today. She fed me a spoonful.

"My turn now. I'm not going to let you miss out, that's not the kind of boyfriend that I am," I said. She wanted to protest, but then knowing how much I didn't want this to be a one-sided relationship she didn't say anything. "Why are you so romantic today, Ivy?"

"I feel bad that you've been such a good boyfriend to me. You've been putting up with my toddler behavior for a while, and I don't think that it's fair that you have to put up with a girlfriend like that. You deserve better than that. I promise to be more mature from now on. In the meantime, I'm making up for the past 8 months by treating you instead of the other way around," she answered. She had a hard look in her eyes. I could tell that she meant it, she had that serious, no-nonsense look.

I smiled and pressed her head into my chest. "Ivy, I never said that your childish whining bothered me. What in the world would make you think that? I'd never get tired of you, mature or childish." I kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at me. "I thought you would eventually. I'm scared that I would lose you because of my attitude."

"My lovely bunny, I would never get tired of you. I wouldn't even think of hurting you like that. It would hurt me too much to see you breaking down crying because of me. I'd even cry if it wasn't my fault for your tears."

She was silent for a moment. "Kyu, promise me that you wouldn't hurt me, ever."

"I promise my sweet angel. I swear on my life that I wouldn't dare hurt you, physically or emotionally. That would be terrible of me to do so."

She relaxed and smiled. "I love you, Kyuhyun."

"I love you too, Ivy, with all my life." I kissed her softly on her pink lips. She buried her head in my chest trying to hide her rosy cheeks. I chuckled. "Ivy, why do you do that?"

"It's embarrassing for you to see me blush when you kiss me."

I chuckled again. "Ivy, the cutest thing in the world is when you blush. Why hide that from me?"

She giggled. "I don't know, Kyu. But I love you so much."

I kissed the top of her head. "I love you way more, Ivy. Believe me when I say that."

Later that night after I dropped Ivy home, I walked home myself. I was reflecting on our conversation earlier that day. I realized that Ivy is like me. She doesn't want one side to get more love than the other. She was afraid that she was being too pushy and that she was the spoiled one in the relationship. Meanwhile, I want Ivy to be happy so I let her do what she wants, with some restrictions of course. Both want the other to be happy so they would sacrifice even themselves to appease the other. I smiled. I chose my other half well.

Suddenly, I was pushed into an alley. I was knocked off of my feet against a wall. I tried to make sense of what was happening. I looked around frantically, trying to get a grasp on the situation. In front of me was a black figure. He held a dangerous pocketknife in his hand. I couldn't see the face in the darkness.

"What do you want?" I choked out. I was so scared that I was probably pale right now.

"I've come to kill you," his gruff voice boomed, sending a shiver up my spine.

"Under whose permission did you come? I didn't do anything wrong to anyone!" I said, desperately trying to talk my way out of this predicament.

"By my permission, of course," the man chuckled. I could hear him smirk.

"Why? Who are you and what have I done to you?" My blood stopped running.

"Haven't you ever heard of a serial killer, boy? My self-appointed mission is to kill Cho Kyuhyun, and that's you."

"How do you know my name?" I half screamed in fear. A new shiver ran up my spine. It was a terrible idea to be out alone this late. I should've asked Ivy's parents to drop me home or call my own parents. I could've even stayed the night there.

He lifted me off the floor by my shirt collar. "I've being watching you, Kyuhyun. I know your habits, you lifestyle, your friends, everything about you. You're a very interesting character, which is why you must die!" He raised his knife.

"Please don't hurt me! I have so much to live for! So many people would miss me if I died!" the words flew out of my mouth without thinking. My mind immediately flew to Ivy. She would be in hysterics. She would faint, be in a coma for days at a time! Or worse, she would die from a heart attack!

The man paused, pondering my words. "Alright, kid. I'll spare you." He dropped me on the ground. "But in return, you have to do me a favor."

I just looked up at him in raw shock and fear. I couldn't even blink.

"For you to live, you have to kill your own girlfriend, Ivy Lee."

My eyes widened. "NO! Not her! Anything but that!" I pleaded desperately. How could he do this to me? He just scared the life out of me and now he wants me to kill my own reason for living, my source of sanity?

"Sorry buddy, but you already stopped me from killing you. People that do that have to face punishment worse than their own death," he shrugged nonchalantly.

I sat there, stunned. He's so ignorant about this. It's as if it's a normal routine for him. I was suddenly filled with rage. I jumped to my feet in a fury. "You…YOU'RE A SICK, TWISTED BASTARD! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO CAUSE SO MUCH PAIN IN THIS WORLD? IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT MAKE ME SICK!" I screamed without a care of who might hear me. "PEOPLE LIKE YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR LOSS AND SUFFERING! I'D NEVER TURN OUT LIKE A BLOOD-LUST BASTARD LIKE Y-"

I was cut short by me being pushed against the wall with the knife to my neck. "You've got a big mouth, you know? I hate big mouths, they irritate me." I shut up after that, words frozen in the back of my throat. "That's more like it. You haven't heard the rest of the bargain, you were yelling and you cut me off. Now, if you don't do me that favor, _I'll _kill her myself. I'll make sure that you're sitting right in front of her, witnessing her slow and painful death."

My mind went dead. Sounds of bloodcurdling screams filled my ears, Ivy's screams of pain. I would be witnessing the murder of my lover. I felt myself have the urge to just break down crying there. Him hurting my precious Ivy…I couldn't wrap my head around that without wanting to cry or go weak.

"You will have until tomorrow night to kill her. You can use whatever method, but she needs to be dead by tomorrow night. If not, expect a kidnapping in two days."

"Why so soon?" I said, my voice trembling.

"I do business quickly because I tend to forget. Besides, quick is easier than long and dragged out. Oh, and if you call the police, I'll know, and that kidnapping will go worse than I had originally planned it to be."

I still couldn't believe the offer presented before me. I have to kill my girlfriend in one day or else I watch a serial killer do it slowly and painfully? I wished I could just cry right now. I wanted to be in my warm bed right now, not having to worry about death and murder.

"So, do we have a deal?"

I stayed silent, trying to find my voice. "We have a deal."

I went straight home after that. I probably looked like a ghost when I walked into my house. My parents were worried because I was home about 10 minutes later than I usually was, and I hadn't called saying that I was going to be late.

"Where were you, Kyuhyun?" my father asked as soon as I came through the door. "It's a little after 11 at night! When you didn't call, we were thinking of coming out to find you ourselves!'

"_Joesong haeyo, Appa. _I should have called and told you that I was running late coming back from Ivy's house. _Yongseohae juseyo, Appa_," I said mechanically. I didn't have any feeling put into the apology.

"Kyuhyun, is everything alright? You look kind of pale," my mother asked me. "You're bleeding a little on your eyebrow."

"I'm fine, _Umma_," I said casually. "Good night." I ran up to my room to avoid any other questioning. Once I was safely locked into my room, I slid down the door, held my knees to my chest, and cried softly. I just let out all my guilt, sadness, and disbelief. My situation was highly critical. Anyone in my position would do the same thing.

After crying for a good 10 minutes straight, I sat down at my desk. I opened up an algebra workbook that I haven't used since junior high school. I'm an excellent math student. I never got a question wrong before. Math gets my mind off of things. It calms me down when I need to be consoled and I can't tell anyone about my problems. After working on a few problems, I came across a question that stuck out to me the most, one that pretty much explained my situation algebraically:

**2x+y-8=y-8**

To solve this problem, you have to get rid of everything to solve for x. The question is, what is x? What does x equal? In my case, what am I left with?

**x=0**

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

I wouldn't have Ivy, _y_. I would be left all alone. I'd have nothing left to live for. If you try to take out x from the equation, x ends up coming back anyway. He's still left with nothing. Ivy is my reason for living. Without her, I would be left with no emotion, just emptiness and pain. Zero and I would have something in common: both are just placeholders. I wouldn't have any reason to be on this earth. Zero holds places to make others have bigger values. I am only another number to add to the world's growing population. No one would care about either of us if we were alone.

But what if you try to take out x completely? Take x out from the equation by just erasing it from the next line? No, you can't do that. You would be creating an imbalance. The entire equation would become corrupt. You can't take something out without taking something of equal value out of the other side of the equation. It's a mathematical rule. It can't be done.

One terribly difficult real-life situation in one simple-to-solve equation. From this problem, I realized that there was no other solution to my predicament but to just go along with the man's plan, no matter how much it hurt.

_Corruption, breaking rules,_ I thought to myself with a smirk. _How much fun it would be to break the rules._

In the morning, I woke up calmer than I was last night. Although I was still reluctant, I prepared to put my plan into action that day. First, I called Ivy. She was worried because I hadn't called her as I usually did last night. After explaining that I had gotten home late and my parents had been furious, I asked if she would meet me tonight on the beach to watch the sunset with me. If this was going to be our last night together, it might as well be romantic, right? She agreed in her usual bubbly voice. I smiled sadly. I was going to miss that adorable tone of voice. I looked around the house after that. I found a chest in the attic. It was the one that my father kept for self-defense. He had been planning if anyone tried to rob us. Inside was a long blade, about the size of my forearm. I got dressed in a white T-Shirt, a light jacket, and dark jeans. I slipped the blade into the sleeve of my shirt. I examined myself in the mirror. _This is it_, I thought. "I hope you're happy about this," I spoke out loud, hoping that the man that put me up to this would hear. He would silently be laughing now as if I told a good joke. I went downstairs. I left my parents a note on the door. It read:

_Appa and Umma,_

_If you're getting ready to come and find me, there's something upstairs in my room on the desk. I need you to bring it to me when you read it over and find it._

_I won't say anything about what it is, all I can say is that I love you, and tell Ara that I love her too._

_Cho Kyuhyun_

That night, I left the house with nothing but the blade in my sleeve.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I said, holding Ivy close to me. She nodded in agreement. I looked down at her in my arms. Tears started forming in the corner of my eyes. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. "I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you, my love." I kissed the top of her head and rested my chin on top of it. I breathed in her strawberry scented shampoo. I'm going to miss that scent, the one I hold dear to me, the one I could pick out of any crowd of people. After tonight, I wouldn't have to. A tear escaped my eye when I slid the long blade out from out of my jacket sleeve that was wrapped around her. I have to do it now.

Ivy felt me quiver from my tears under her touch. "It's ok, Kyu. It really is beautiful. I'm glad I got to spend it with you," she cooed.

That hit my chest hard. She's making this harder than I thought. "I'm sorry, my love," I said thickly.

I stuck the blade right through her before she had the chance to react to my final words.

She coughed. "Why?"

"Someone had their eye on me, love. He was going to kill me in an alley, which I knew would hurt you greatly. If I was to be spared, I would have to kill you by my own hand. I said I'd rather be dead than you, but he said that I would have to watch you die slowly and painfully if I didn't do this." I said, shaking. Tears streamed down my face like a waterfall. "I'd rather be dead than have you killed by a stranger. Which is why-" I pushed the blade in deeper, so that it would pierce through my own body, "-I'm coming with you."

I fell on top of her in the sand, causing the blade to go through both of us fully, sticking out a little on the other side. The pain was unbearable, but I knew that it would be over soon. I lifted myself up slightly to look at Ivy. "I don't want to live on this Earth if you wouldn't be here anymore. I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt, and I wouldn't be able to live without you."

The blood from both of our bodies streamed out, staining the sand in scarlet liquid. The blood of two lovers would forever be caked into this spot, forever to be on this Earth. Our story would live on, the man who wouldn't live without his love so he killed both of them. What a selfish man everyone would think he is, but it wouldn't matter.

I leaned down in front of her almost-lifeless face. "I love you, and I always will." I kissed her on her lips lightly. She kissed me back and smiled slightly.

"I love you too."

The last of my tears streamed out. The light from our souls were going out, and so was the Sun on this mournful night. Two innocent souls would die because of another blood-lust soul's clever mind. My senses gave out then. I collapsed on top of her as we both lay there, awaiting death to take us.

The Sun dipped under the horizon and everything went black.

Epilogue

That night. Kyuhyun's parents went to look for him at dark. Since Kyuhyun had not told anyone of his whereabouts, when he left or would be coming back, or any other information, they had every right of be frantic and go out looking for him. When they came to the door, they found their son's note. Reluctantly, they went up to his room to seek whatever it was that he has asked them to retrieve for him. They found an envelope addressed to the worried parents. They opened the envelope and took out the contents; inside was a note on proper stationary paper and two sheets of looseleaf stapled together. The two parents opened the note and read it together:

_Appa and Umma,_

_I see you followed the directions on the door. This note has nothing but truth, but I must warn you that you will be shocked at the contents of this note. This is far from the average note a son leaves for his parents._

_I want to start out by saying thank you for trusting me, your only son. I know how much of a hard time I give you at times, but you're always there for me, always looking out for me. I couldn't ask for more than that. I love you and I love Ara._

_You might be wondering why I'm not telling you where I am right now. Well, I was getting to that. However, I'm not exactly sure where I would be during the time you found this note. If it's past nightfall, then I wouldn't be able to tell you where I am because I wouldn't know exactly where I am either. But I will tell you this: it's most likely not on Earth. I didn't want to tell you like this, I would have told you face to face, but I wouldn't be able to bear the million tears. So, I will tell you now._

_Yesterday, I came home late from being with Ivy the entire day. Umma also saw the mark on my eyebrow. Last night, I had been almost murdered. A man that was similar to a serial killer had been plotting to kill me. I begged to be spared, but it came with a price: I would have to murder my precious love, Ivy Lee. I disagreed, saying that I would rather be dead than doing such a horrid deed, but I would've had to witness Ivy being slowly and painfully killed by the man, at which I wouldn't stand to bear. So, I reluctantly agreed to such a plot. With a heavy heart, I deliberately went through the chest in the attic to find something to suit my needs. I chose a long blade, the size of my forearm. I went tonight with Ivy at the beach where I almost drowned when I was little (A/N: Not true, I made this up). We watched the sunset together before I finally made my move, tears probably streaming down my face. Do not think of me as a murderer yet, because I killed myself too. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to love with the guilt and knowing that I can't love without Ivy, I took my own life as well as hers at the same time._

_That concludes my letter as to where I am right now. I am floating around above the clouds where the other dead souls live. As for the thing that I asked you to bring me, I have none. I lied so that you will see this letter and understand why I had not returned. However, I would like you to still see me, pay your final words to your son for what he did._

_I left something else in this envelope. It's something that I wrote yesterday. I had written it when I was thinking about my options last night. It describes my life with Ivy as my girlfriend. Please read it from the heart, as I poured mine into it, and also send it to Ivy's family. Ivy really was my only reason for sanity and life. Without her, I would die, as you saw today. At our funeral (Please make them the same day, I wish to be honored with her), I want you to play the song as a final memory of us. I left a CD on my desk. I recorded a cover of me singing it while playing guitar. Also, bury Ivy and I together, side by side. I want to still be with her. I hope you follow these directions, they are only things left of me._

_I'm sorry for putting you through this and making you drench the paper in tears. Once again, I love you very much, and tell Ara the same. Thank you for giving me the best life any boy could have._

_Your Son,_

_Cho Kyuhyun_

The two parent cried, the mother especially. They immediately went to go see their dead son, taking Ivy's parents along with them. They found the two lovers on top of each other, no souls or signs of life left in them. They saw the blade that was used and the blood that was caked into the Earth. The parents mourned and lamented that night, leaving their tears on their lifeless children. The note was shown to the Lee Parents, as an explanation. They agreed to all the directions as did the Cho Parents.

The next day, the news had the entire event on their broadcast. The parents had stayed and slept by their children after crying themselves to sleep. The news of the two lovers that had been killed because of a man that desired death and blood became the top story for weeks. People kept beating down the doors of the Cho and Lee residents, dying to know more information about the murder and if they knew anymore about it. Neither one of the parent spoke about it.

At the funeral, everything was left exactly how it was said to be; Kyuhyun and Ivy were honored together as one person. They were even buried at the same site under one long gravestone. Both coffins buried side by side, wedged together as they would usually sit together. At the funeral, the song that Kyuhyun had written to Ivy was played. The lyrics made people cry, and both mothers ended up bawling at the end.

As for the serial killer, Marcus Amboy, he looked at the whole event as if it were planned exactly as he thought it would, even though it hadn't. He would laugh himself to the point of pain thinking about how well this turned out. He hasn't expected Kyuhyun to kill himself along with the girl, no way! But it had turned out better than he has planned it. Instead of being responsible for only one death, he was responsible for two! His desire for blood had been quenched after that. He would be ok for about a week before he would seek out his next victim. The next one, he would look for a scenario like this.

Lyrics:

[Sungmin] TVreul kyeomyeon deullineun, sesang yegideureun,  
Eoggaereul cheojige woowoorhage haedo  
[Donghae] Oneul achim geudaem, ajoo malgeun mogsorineun,  
I do, I do, I do, yeah

[Ryeowook] Nal wanbyeokhage, naega saragage,  
Nareul wootge haneun, dan hanaui iyoo, yeah  
[Kyuhyun] Geudaega iddaneun geot, yeah

[All] Geudaega, geudaega, nan geudaega,  
"Saranghae, saranghae, neol saranghae,"  
Rago marhal ddae, nareul midge dwae.

[All] Geudaega, geudaega, nan geudaega  
Gamanhi, gamanhi, nae nooneul  
Bomyeo wooseul ddae, nado wootge dwae  
[Leeteuk] Niga joheun iyoo

[Siwon] Manhgo manheun saramdeul, nareul mollajweodo,  
Eoggaereul jjwak pyeoge, deo jashinigge haejool  
[Kangin] Naui dan han saram, saranghaneun nae saram  
[Leeteuk] My U, My U, My U, yeah

[Yesung] Cheoeumboda jomdeo, eojeboda jomdeo,  
Oneureun deo geudaereul, saranghade dwen iyoo, girl~  
[Kyuhyun] Woori doorui bimil, yeah~

[All] Geudaega, geudaega, nan geudaega,  
Saranghae, saranghae, neol saranghae,  
Rago marhal ddae, nareul midge dwae.

Geudaega, geudaega, nan geudaega,  
Nae yeope, nae yeope, dagawa  
Naege gidael ddae himeul eodge dwae

[Kyuhyun] Dajeonghan miso, sekshihan noonbit, eongddoonghan yegi,  
Nalsshi bakkwideut ddaeron, jimjakdo hal soo eobseo, yeah  
[Ryeowook] Inneun geudaero, kkoomiji anhneun,  
Sarangseureowoon naui, geudaega neoya,  
[Yesung] Naui geudaega neoya, yeah

[All] Geudaega, geudaega, nan geudaega,  
Saranghae, saranghae, neol saranghae,  
Rago marhal ddae, nareul midge dwae.

[All] Geudaega, geudaega, nan geudaega  
Gamanhi, gamanhi, nae nooneul  
Bomyeo wooseul ddae, nado wootge dwae  
[Kyuhyun] Niga joheun iyoo

[All] Geudaega, geudaega, nan geudaega,  
Saranghae, saranghae, neol saranghae,  
Rago marhal ddae, nareul midge dwae.

[All] Geudaega, geudaega, nan geudaega,  
Nae yeope, nae yeope, dagawa  
Naege gidael ddae himeul eodge dwae  
[Ryeowook] Niga joheun iyoo

Translation:  
[Sungmin] Even though when I turn on the TV  
I hear news of the world that makes my shoulders droop and gloomy  
[Donghae] Your very clear voice this morning  
I do I do I do yeah

[Ryeowook] The one reason that makes me perfect  
Makes me live, makes me laugh, yeah~  
[Kyuhyun] Is having you yeah~

[All] You, you, when you say  
"Love you, love you, I love you"  
You make me believe

[All] You, you, when you  
Silently, silently look into my eyes  
And laugh you make me laugh  
[Leeteuk] The reasons why I like you

[Siwon] Even if many many people don't acknowledge me  
I straighten out my shoulders and be more confident  
[Kangin] My one and only person, the person that I love  
[Leeteuk] My you, my you, my you, yeah~

[Yesung] A bit more than the beginning, a bit more than yesterday  
The reason that I've come to love you even more today, girl~  
[Kyuhyun] Our little secret, yeah

[All] You, you, when you say to me,  
"Love you, love you, I love you"  
You make me believe

[All] You, you, when you  
Come beside me beside me and lean on me  
I gain strength

[Kyuhyun] Your gentle smile, your sexy eyes, your weird words  
That are sometimes unpredictable like the weather, yeah  
[Ryeowook] Just as you are, without having to fix anything  
The person that is so lovable to me is you  
[Yesung] That person is you, yeah~

[All] You, you, when you say  
"Love you, Love you, I love you"  
You make me believe

[All] You, you, when you  
Silently, silently look into my eyes  
And laugh you make me laugh  
[Kyuhyun] The reasons why I like you

[All] You, you, when you say  
"Love you, love you, I love you"  
You make me believe

[All] You, you, when you  
Come beside me beside me and lean on me  
I gain strength  
[Ryeowook] The reasons why I like you


End file.
